Forever Starcrossed
by KinoLadyoftheDivine
Summary: From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. Romeo and Juliet, Bionicle style. HAITIUS.
1. Destino

****

Kino: I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I've got pretty sweet ideas. _Empires_ will be making a come back and _The Project_ will be going again around Halloween.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, nor do I own the original _Romeo and Juliet_. This idea is based off Gonzo Animation's _Romeo x Juliet_.

**Summary: Deep from within my tearful eyes, your unchanging self is reflected. How far does this world extend? When will the tales of this age come to an end? Even on cold, stormy nights, I search for you endlessly. Tell me, oh wind, which traverses the sea. Our prayers will cross through time. _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife._**

**

* * *

**

Forever Star-crossed

**By Kino Lady of the Divine**

__

**Chapter 1**

**Destino**

"Mother!" the sixteen year old girl shrieked reaching for her mother who was being held off by the Vahki.

"Give me back my daughter!" The girl's mother reached for her but was shoved back by the robotic soldiers.

"I'm not _her_! I'm not that Capulet girl!" the girl pleaded with the Tahunga leading the squad of Vahki. "You've got the wrong girl! I'm not her!"

"Shut it." the Tahunga said, obviously bored.

"What has she done that deserves this!" the mother said, trying to reach for her daughter once again.

"Leave her alone!" one man from the gathered crowd said.

"What horrible punishment!" a woman said, clinging to her young daughter.

"Shut the hell up!" the Tahunga said, waving his sword at the crowd. "This girl is suspected to be the sole survivor of the Capulet family." The girl let out a sob, letting her tears gently kiss her cheeks. "I have the testimony of a Matoran who turned her in!"

"A lie! A lie! It's a lie!" the mother wailed. The crowd grew louder with their protests of beheading the young woman.

"To put it bluntly," the Tahunga said, pointing his sword at the girl, "if you don't shut up she— " He was cut off by the testimony of the Matoran being pulled into the statue of the archduke by a dagger, merely a hairsbreadth away from his head.

"Let the girl go freely, Redunds!" a voice called. The crowd looked around for the speaker who threw the dagger. Redunds, the Tahunga, growled, already knowing who it was. Gasps rose from the crowd as they pointed to a single blue figure high atop a building across the city square.

"It's the Blue Typhoon!" someone squealed.

"Damn it all!" Redunds said, grinding his teeth together.

The Blue Typhoon leapt gracefully from the building and landed on his feet, like a Muaka. He cartwheeled and kicked one of the Vahki in their weak spot, their chest. Quick as lightening, he brandished his sword breaking the bonds that held the suspected girl captive.

"Thank you, Blue Typhoon!" she said before running to embrace her mother.

With sly fingers, the Blue Typhoon flicked the lip of his hat down before kicking another Vakhi in its chest.

"Seize him!" Redunds ordered the Vahki.

The Blue Typhoon made a dash for a nearby set of stairs. The Vahki followed him and were surprised to find that the lithe boy had made them weaponless in the blink of an eye.

A boy, making sure that the girl and her mother were both safe and unharmed pulled the hood of his cloak down before throwing smoke bombs to envelop the robotic soldiers. Smoothly as the Blue Typhoon, he leapt onto the stairs and followed him.

Matoran moved out of their way as they zigzagged through the market, the Vahki trailing after them.

"That went better than planned!" the boy said with excitement.

"Yeah, but they're still after us. Go left, I'll meet to back at Lhikan's!" the Blue Typhoon said, smirking at how much trouble they'd be in later.

"Right!"

The boy took a left and the Blue Typhoon took a right. He soon found someone on this street that he recognized.

"Vhisola!" he cried, grabbing her wrist.

"Again?" the Ga-Matoran asked.

"Come on!"

"Why do I always end up running, too?"

The two soon found their chase leading them up a flight of stairs and further into the Heart of Metru Nui.

* * *

Matau was pleasantly enjoying tea, finding his best friend not.

"What is wrong, Vakama?" he asked.

"Look! A chase!" Vakama said, leaping up from their table.

"Just a Matoran uproar," he said, closing his eyes, "nothing for you to be concerned about." He opened his eyes to find his friend mounting his Kewa. Matau sighed and followed his friend. Vakama was out to be a hero once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blue Typhoon and Vhisola slammed themselves into Vahki. He pulled his friend out of the mess of limbs and torso, tugging her after him.

The Blue Typhoon stopped short. Vhisola bumped into him, sending them both toppling down to the city below.

"Grab my hand!" the Blue Typhoon heard over the rush of the wind. He maneuvered himself to face the one trying to help him. Their fingers brushed and finally the one riding the flying Kewa grabbed her wrist.

The Kewa slowed their progression to the stoned alleyway. They got a good look at each other. The Blue Typhoon's savior smiled, knowing he had helped someone.

"You have a smaller wrist than I realized." he joked, hauling the Blue Typhoon up onto the saddle.

"Let go!" the Blue Typhoon said, struggling to get free.

"I'm afraid I can not do that."

"Get back here!" Redunds cried from the ledge. He stopped seeing the two Kewa. A string of curses flew from his tongue so vulgar and colorful that he would later be ashamed of what he had said.

The Kewa landed slowly on the ground. The millisecond their talons touched the stone, the Blue Typhoon was off. He waited for Vhisola to slide off before beginning to walk away.

"Wait a second, please." the Blue Typhoon's savior said.

"What do you want?" he snapped, slightly annoyed.

"I saved your life, I think a 'thank you' is in order."

"You're so full of yourself, all of you nobles are."

"What do you mean?" His savior frowned.

"That girl should have been saved first, not me!"

"She _was_ saved. But I still think a 'thank you' is in order."

Vhisola walked over to the Blue Typhoon as he turned around.

"Thanks." was all he said before walking off. She bowed at the two nobles before following her friend.

"What is with that guy?" the savior mumbled.

"Let us go, Vakama." Matau said; his Kewa was getting restless.

* * *

The Blue Typhoon watched the two fly off a few blocks away, rubbing his wrist.

"Come on, Aka." Vhisola said to him. "Huki is waiting for us."

Huki leapt gracefully off a crumbled flight of stairs

"Hey," Huki said, sweeping off his hood, "what's wrong?"

"My word!" Vhisola said, "He's been pushing his limit again." She brushed her sky blue bangs out of her circular face. She watched Aka remove his mask and hat.

"But they were going to kill that poor girl, Vhisola!" the Blue Typhoon, Aka, rather, exclaimed.

"And how many times have you been scolded by Dume by doing something reckless like that?"

Aka winced.

"Okay, okay, you win."

"Let's just go home. I still have supper to make."

"Here, Aka." Huki said, giving his friend his cloak. Aka wrapped it around himself, so as not to be recognized by the blue clothing he wore as the Blue Typhoon.

"Thanks." Aka mumbled.

"Those guys were nobles, right? They were so cool! Hey, Aka, what's wrong?"

"Humph."

"What do you mean 'humph?' Aren't you interested?"

"Eh, not really."

Vhisola led them through alleyways, and up and down stairs. The twists and turns of the hidden back ways of Metru Nui. She opened a door that led into a theater that had the new play their friend Lhikan had been working on, "Othello."

The audience in side could be counted on one hand. Sadly, Lhikan watched his play go on.

"Why doesn't anyone understand the brilliance on my plays?" he asked himself.

"Your plays are complicated, Lhikan." Aka said, popping up behind him.

"Yup yup!" Huki agreed.

"_You _understand my plays?" Lhikan asked Huki, who just had a Cheshire grin on his lips.

"Sorry about the intrusion, Lhikan." Vhisola said, waving shyly.

"I'll forgive you because you're so cute." Lhikan said to Aka. "You've become quite handsome, haven't you? Mama was right about keeping you hidden for so long! Huki had a long way to go, unfortunately."

"What's that supposed to mean, Lhikan?"

"There's rehearsal after the performance. Do be sure to show up."

"I'll make sure they get here in time." Vhisola promised. She pushed in a brick hidden by velvet curtains, which triggered a secret door to open. She walked quickly up the stairs hidden behind the door. Aka and Huki trailed after her.

"See you later, Lhikan!" Huki said to him before the door closed.

They walked silently up the stairs, Aka frowning the whole way.

"I'm home!" Vhisola practically sang.

"Aka!" a gruff voice said sternly. "You snuck out again."

"Oh, hello, Jovan. Hi, Onewa, Nuju." He waved nervously at the group of men gathered around the kitchen table.

"You, too, Huki!"

The two winced, trying to shrink back into the shadows.

"Are you trying to cause trouble for Lhikan's mother who has hid you away all of these years?"

"You should have been there, Jovan!" Huki said. "Aka was so cool I— "

"Shush!" He turned his attention back to Aka, who had made his way to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. "Get back here! I'm not done scolding you yet!"

Aka chuckled at the fact she was able to sneak away from Jovan so easily. He only breathed a sigh of relief when he had closed the door to Vhisola's room.

"Go and change." Vhisola said, tying her apron on. Aka walked up stairs that led to his room. "You always manage to give me goose bumps. It that man hadn't saved you…"

Aka swirled his cloak and Huki's cloak off, resting them on his slim arm. He looked back down at the wrist the noble had grabbed.

"What the hell was with him?" he mumbled, running up the stairs.

"Aka, what's wrong?"

He began to take off his gloves, tossing the things he had removed onto his bed and sat down on a stool in front of a vanity.

"I wish I could remember things. It's all so unclear!"

"When you turn sixteen you will understand thing much more clearly." Vhisola said. She reached and pulled gently at Aka's hair. Darker blue hair tumbled down.

"You always say that. My birthday's tomorrow, Vhisola."

Vhisola looked at Aka's reflection. Aka was not truly a young man, rather he, she, was a beautiful young woman.

"Indeed it is, Nokama."

* * *

Vakama rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, watching as the Kewa race progressed.

"Which horse did the archduke bid on?" a silky voice asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vakama saw his cousin Lariska and frowned.

__

Why is she here?

"Lariska?" the Archduke Teridax questioned. "Well, this is a surprise. Vakama, say hello to your cousin."

Vakama held out his hand and Lariska shook it once, squeezing his hand which caused the archduke's son to wince. A smirk appeared on her pretty face before she walked away to watch the race.

"My Lord?" one of the servant Matoran asked. "Hahli is here."

"Hello, my Lord." Hahli said sweetly as she curtsied. "Is today not a good day?"

She shyly looked over at Vakama, blushing.

"Hahli, would you like it if Vakama danced with you at the Iris Ball?" Teridax asked.

"Oh, yes very much. That is, if Sir Vakama does not object."

"Vakama is quite fond of you. I know he will not object, especially to a beauty such as yourself. Vakama, son, please escort her to her seat."

"Yes." Vakama offered her his hand. She took it, blushing. He smiled, Hahli's gloved hand reminded him of the strange Matoran he had saved earlier that day.

"Is there something strange about me?" Hahli asked, worried.

"No, no, you're perfect." He caught sight of the winner of the race on his Kewa.

_How I long to fly!_

* * *

"No good, no good!" Lhikan said. "You have to feel more passion. You two are lovers who can't be together!"

The two actors on stage were rather tired of having to do the same thing over and over again. The actress, Kotu, tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are we still going to do more?" Aka asked, bored.

"Mahi don't talk!"

"Hey, Lhikan," Kotu said, "make Aka my partner."

Her partner looked at her, stupefied.

"_No_!" Lhikan said, pouting.

Kotu looked at Aka hopefully.

"I'm good." Aka said.

"What are you saying? Don't you want to act out spectacular love story with me?"

"Love, huh?"

Kotu said the look on Aka's face and muttered something that sounded like 'never mind.'

"I'm calling it quits for today." Kotu announced.

"What!" Lhikan gasped, surprised. "We only have one week left before opening night!"

"Then finish writing the last act!"

_Love, huh?_

Kotu stomped off to her dressing room, leaving Lhikan in a fit. Her partner went to his changing room to take off the ridiculous clothes he had been forced to wear.

"Hey, Lhikan?" Aka asked once she was done taking off the sheep costume. "What is love?"

"Is there some reason you want to know? It is quite sudden, especially from you."

"I was just, uh…"

"'Love is something you never regret, even if you risk your life for it.'"

* * *

Vakama adjusted his collar, studying himself in the mirror.

"Are you ready yet?" Matau asked.

"Almost." Vakama said, fidgeting with his collar again.

"Is it Hahli?"

"No, she's cute… and really nice."

"Then what is it?"

"It's not… it's not…"

"It's not love?"

"Yeah."

"We'd better not keep Hahli waiting."

The two walked in silence down the hall. Matau saw his friend was brooding over something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What do you think love is?"

"I'm not sure. But, I think it's facing everything just for one person. They are the air you need to breath, the food you need t eat."

"Have you ever experienced it?"

"That is a secret!"

* * *

"Kotu, what are you doing?" Aka asked when she opened the door.

"I'm getting ready for the Iris Ball. A noble friend of mine invited me. It's really just for nobles, but everyone will be wearing a mask, so they'll never know. I'm going to find my destined partner. Hey! Aka, why don't you come with me?"

The two talked as Kotu changed in a colorful gown that glittered in the light.

"Hey, are you going to et changed into a dress or what?" Kotu asked.

"What? Why?"

"Silly, if I go with a man, my destined partner will never walk up to me!"

"Then go by yourself."

"I'll be lonely. Don't worry, you're so handsome, you'll look wonderful in a dress!"

"I get it, I get it! I'll change."

Kotu waited patiently until Aka opened the door to reveal her true self, Nokama, in a deep azure dress.

"You're so pretty! I'm jealous!"

"Stop staring, it's embarrassing."

"Look in the mirror."

Kotu turned her friend around, allowing Nokama a good look at herself for the first time. Indeed, she was pretty. Her nearly translucent skin complimented her deep blue eyes. Her perfectly flawless skin just added to her beauty. Unlike Kotu, she didn't have dreamily long eyelashes, her were quite short but still she was beautiful.

"What's this? A pleased look?" Kotu said sneakily. "Our ride will be here soon. Oh no! My hat!"

She ran out the room to who knows where to get her hat, leaving Nokama to stare at herself.

__

Maybe for one night, I can be myself. _Why do I disguise myself as a man, anyway?_

Nokama glossed her lips and disguise her fair face with a silver mask. She hadn't expected Kotu's friend to open the door without knocking.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. "Oh, my, you're so cute tonight! We'd better hurry or else we'll be late!"

* * *

Nokama listened to him babble on about something or another as the carriage carried them to the Metru Nui Coliseum. And when she could finally exit the carriage, she was bedazzled by the stunning beauty of the aristocratic world.

At the door, she was handed an iris, in honor of the Iris Ball. He blue eyes watched everything around her.

__

So… beautiful…

High above there stood a remarkably tall man on a balcony strung with irises.

"I'll go get us something to drink." Kotu's friend said.

__

I've been here before.

The man turned around, startling her.

__

Air! I need air!

She dropped her rose and mask, unknowingly, and she made we way out to the garden and found herself by a fountain.

Nokama gasped in breath. It was much cooler out here and much easier to breathe.

Her blue eyes wandered over to the fountain where flowers were floating. There were many irises, some roses and two or three hibiscuses. She scooped up a hibiscus and breathed in its scent.

"Are you alright?" someone from behind her asked.

She turned and found her breath taken away from her in a second.

* * *

**Kino: This whole thing with Nokama, Aka, the Blue Typhoon… I'm getting confused myself. They'll all be referred to as feminine beings, though there are some characters who will still think that Nokama is male Aka. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense.**


	2. Il segreto

****

Kino: Thank you for the reviews! I'm crying right now due to that Final Fantasy movie that came out in 2001. So sad. Don't worry, all things will be explained on Nokama's sixteenth birthday, which is coming up! Alright, the whole Nokama/Aka thing. When Nokama isn't dressed as a boy, she will be referred to as Nokama; when she is a boy, she'll be referred to as Aka. Aka will be referred to as a 'she' by the narrator, but by other characters, a 'he.' The Blue Typhoon will be the same as Aka. Did that help?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, Lego does. _Romeo and Juliet _was originally written by William Shakespeare (in this story he appears as Lhikan). The original storyline is owned by Gonzo Animation, which has be taken and adapted for your reading pleasure.

**Summary: Deep from within my tearful eyes, your unchanging self is reflected. How far does this world extend? When will the tales of this age come to an end? Even on cold, stormy nights, I search for you endlessly. Tell me, oh wind, which traverses the sea. Our prayers will cross through time. _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife._**

* * *

**Forever Star-crossed**

**By Kino Lady of the Divine**

__

**Chapter 2**

**Il segreto　**

Nokama felt her breath stop. In the dark, she recognized who this red-haired fellow was, the noble that had saved her only hours ago. There he stood, hand half out to help her up, looking as foolish as she.

She could no longer look into his glorious eyes that were like the morning sun. The spell of his eyes still held her, even though she no longer looked into them.

"The scent of the hibiscus." he mumbled. "Do you like the hibiscus flower?"

Nokama struggled with the answer, trying to make sound come out. Finally, she said, "Yes." A warm blush had trickled onto her cheeks as she spoke.

Vakama, too, found a blush beginning to warm his cheeks.

"Well," said he, "what… what is your name?"

"I… I am— "

"Vakama!" a voice so familiar to the young noble called from inside.

Nokama, her heart racing too fast for her to take, got up and began to run.

"Vakama! The archduke is calling for you."

He could only watch as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

__

Vakama! His name is Vakama!

Nokama never felt so much joy in her life. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, but it was a good pain. Her mind sang with such jubilation, she thought she was going to faint.

She soon found she was near the gates and out of breath.

"Hold." A Vahki said. "Will you be returning home alone?"

"I have come to escort you home," a voice from behind the Metru Nui Guardsmen said, "my lady."

Nokama saw Onewa and smiled. His long brown hair had been pulled back to keep it out of his face and his clothes did not have dirt smudged on them, they had been freshly washed. A carriage, with Nuju at the reigns, waited. The Ussal Crabs chirped as the scuttled from side to side impatiently.

"Which house are you from?" the same Vahki asked, frowning

"Are you telling me you have no idea who this beautiful maiden is?" Onewa asked. "She is a distant relative of the Montague's; a member of the Farnese family." The Vahki looked at her and back at each other, surprised. "I have the family crest here." And out from a hidden pocket was, indeed, the Farnese family crest.

"Our pardon, Miss. Farnese." the second Vahki said, bowing.

Nokama walked past them and opened the carriage door.

__

Vakama…

* * *

The nobles inside talked amongst themselves. Gossip spread like wildfire with them, and apparently, there was only one thing to gossip about, Vakama.

"Matau, did you see her? Did you see that beautiful girl?" Vakama asked his friend as the walked to the balcony which Archduke Teridax waited for them. Matau could see his friend was excited, like a child on Naming Day. "Do you know what house she is from?"

'Unfortunately, no…" Matau said.

"Vakama." Teridax said, upon seeing his son. "Where were you?"

"My apologies," Vakama said, bowing his head at his father.

"Well, no matter. I have a wonderful gift for you."

Vakama noticed for the first time that Hahli and her parents stood there. Hahli smiled shyly at him, as her parents beamed.

Iruini, Vakama's uncle, walked to the balcony and cleared his throat.

"Attention, everyone." Iruini said. Everyone there turned and looked up. "On this night of the Iris Ball, his Majesty, the Archduke Teridax Montague, has an important announcement to make."

Teridax stepped forward, as solemn as usual.

"On this occasion," he said, "I would like to announce the engagement of my son, Vakama, to Hahli of the House of Borromeo."

"Father!" Vakama gasped.

Teridax ignored his son and held out a hand to Hahli, who took it. He led his son's fiancé to the guardrail of the balcony. When he saw Vakama wasn't moving, he gave the young noble a gentle shove forward.

The gathered nobles clapped, congratulating them.

Vakama couldn't believe it. At the age of nineteen he was already engaged to one of the most beautiful women on Metru Nui.

_But not the most beautiful._

* * *

Nokama listened to the wheels of the carriage clacking over the stone street.

"My goodness," Jovan scolded, "you nearly made my heart stop!"

"It is a good thing I borrowed this from Lhikan's mother." Onewa said, referring to the Farnese family crest.

"You just had to go to the Metru Nui Coliseum— of all places!"

Nokama winced. Sure she had gone, but she _had_ been invited by Kotu. Inwardly, she groaned. Kotu was going to be worse than a Kavinika who's pregnant during mating season.

"Why did you go there?" Onewa asked coolly.

"I wanted to go to the Iris Ball," she lied. No use in getting anyone else in trouble.

"That ball?" Jovan shrieked. 'the one put on by the Montague family?"

"Inside the Coliseum, it was like a dream. Everyone was so beautiful and kind to me. Beautiful buildings, Matoran wearing the most elegant of dresses… I only wish you could have come and seen it! An also…" She stopped, remembering Vakama.

"'And also' what, Nokama?" Onewa asked.

She shook her head. "Never mind."

"I understand that you can be curious. But that was a reckless and foolish action. You need to be more careful. Being stubborn and impatient can be your undoing."

"Don't forget ignorant." she reminded him. "Why am I not allowed to wear a dress in public? Why am I not allowed to be myself? Why am I to constantly clothe myself as a man?"

"All in due time." Jovan said. "When you turn sixteen— "

"You always tell me that! Why can't I know _now_?"

"It is for your own good!"

"Stubborn old man." she muttered, pouting.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing!" She stomped her foot on the floor of the carriage.

* * *

Vakama was getting tired of dancing with Hahli. They did not talk, allowing his mind to constantly wander back to the mysterious girl in the garden.

"Sir Vakama, is something wrong?" Hahli asked him, seeing the look on his face.

"It is the scent of the iris, it is getting to me." Vakama lied. "Would you please excuse me, I am feeling unwell. Matau! Please take care of Lady Hahli for me."

Matau blinked and walked over to Hahli. The two watched as Vakama walked away.

Vakama wound his way up to his room and took off his overly hot jacket that he had worn to the ball. The vest underneath matched his eyes.

__

I wonder if she is gazing at the moon like I am…

* * *

And indeed she was. After Nokama had stripped of the gown she had worn to the Iris Ball, she had quickly slipped on her nightgown and sat on her stool.

With her deep blue eyes, she watched the silver moon, wondering if he, too, was seeing what she now saw.

"Vakama…" she sighed before walking over to her bed and curling up to sleep.

Nokama awoke to the sound of Vhisola's voice.

"Wake up, Nokama!" he friend called. "Breakfast is ready!"

She sat up, rubbing the heavy sleep from her eyes, listening to the sound of Vhisola's steps up to her room.

"Today you are finally sixteen!" Vhisola said excitedly. She walked over to the window a peered outside "The fog is thicker than last year. Get changed and head downstairs." She walked over to her friend's wardrobe and pulled out Nokama's dark blue tunic and black leggings. "I had a hard time trying to clam Kotu down last night." She turned to see Nokama just sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nokama murmured. Vhisola sat down next to her.

"Something happened at the ball!" Vhisola poked her cheek.

"Nothing that'd interest _you_."

"The Iris Ball, huh? Was it as elegant as I heard it was? I wish I could have gone, but with these withered hands of mine… I don't think I would have attended, even if I had the chance." She got up from the bed and walked over to the stairs. "I shouldn't complain. We live much better conditions than most. Hurry before breakfast gets cold."

After she had changed into her alternate form known as Aka, she headed downstairs to eat her breakfast with Huki.

Huki ate his soup greedily, welcoming Vhisola's home cooking. Aka sat across from him, eating as slowly as possible.

"I'll be doing laundry." Vhisola said as she passed by.

"Alright." Aka said. She turned to Huki and asked, "Where's Jovan?"

"Grandpa is out doing his own business." Huki answered, smiling knowingly what they were going to do.

* * *

"Then, as a compensation, I'll take the girl." Redunds said. "That's good, isn't it?"

"The money we borrowed should have been returned by now." the girl's father said. A Vahki shoved him down.

"You signed the contract, didn't you?" Redunds held out the contract for him to see. "It's written that you have to pay back twice the amount you owed. You only paid the original price back."

"You never said a thing— "

"Let's go!" Redunds grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her to the back of a covered wagon. Several other girls around the ages of sixteen sat there, bound by thick flax ropes. One of the Vahki grabbed a spare rope and tied the unfortunate girl up, while two others kept the girl's family at bay.

When everything was secure, Redunds cracked the reigns and they began to go back to the Metru Nui Coliseum. The Ussal Crabs chirped and scuttled off .

"It's sad what this world is coming to." a Matoran spat. "They prey on young women and children, and then sell them off to brothels or into slavery. It's disgusting!"

"I hear he wants to appeal to Montague." another Matoran said. "From what I've heard, he wants a family crest."

Redunds smirked at how well he had done today. Please the nobles, you please Montague.

"They're all so beautiful and supple." he said, eyeing them. "The nobles will be pleased."

He blinked, seeing something flash in his eyes. A string of curses flew from his mouth. "Not _him_ again!"

"If you value your life," the Blue Typhoon said, cape dramatically waving behind, 'you'd set those girls free!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The Vahki surrounded the Blue Typhoon and her smaller companion.

"Get the girls free." she whispered. He nodded and booted two of the Vahki off the wagon, helping the Blue Typhoon a great deal.

One of the three remaining Vahki swung its staff at her. The Blue Typhoon flailed her sword as quickly as she could, knocking the staff from the Vahki's hands and sending him tumbling off the side, into a river below.

The other two Vahki charged at once, wielding their staves. The Blue Typhoon managed to dodge most of the swings, but got brazed by a pointed end. She flipped backwards, her toes knocking into a Vahki's head, causing him to fall back and off the carriage, joining the three others that had been left behind.

Using the momentum she still had, her feet smashed into the chest of another Vahki. The Vahki fell onto Redunds, who had pulled the reigns to halt. The last Vahki had fallen off the back during the halt.

The Blue Typhoon, as graceful as ever, landed on her feet on the stone road.

Redunds has shoved the fallen Vahki off his body and practically fell off the carriage. He began to run away, only to bump into a cloaked figure that the Blue Typhoon recognized instantly.

"Nuju?"

"I thought I'd join in your game one last time." the always silent man said.

Redunds found that he was trapped and surrendered.

"Hold out the contract." the Blue Typhoon commanded.

With shaky hands, he held it out. And as quick as lightening, but the silver blade of the Blue Typhoon, the contract was no more.

The Tahunga scampered away, now terrified of the small being.

"Everyone is talking about how a blue typhoon of justice is sweeping through the city." Doctor Matoro said, wrapping the Blue Typhoon's arm. "if you stick out that much, you'll eventually get caught." he warned. "Please accept my most humble thanks for delivering the provisions."

"No problem." the Blue Typhoon said, smiling kindly.

"In the past, the nobles would always help the sick and poor. Now, Metru Nui is in the worst condition. These days, only the nobles receive wealth and medicine. As I have said many times, you're small deeds won't change anything."

"But still," the Blue Typhoon said, "I've got to try."

"Come," Nuju said, "we must go."

"Goodbye, kind doctor." the Blue Typhoon said, bowing. "And thank you."

They walk back to their hideaway in silence.

"I wish I could have done more for those girls." the Blue Typhoon said, after much time. She removed her mask and sighed.

"There is something, much more important that only you can do." Nuju replied.

"What do you mean, only me? Is this another 'when you turn sixteen' thing? Well guess what, I am sixteen! Tell me already!"

"Later, Aka."

* * *

Both Huki and Aka winced as Jovan slammed his fist on the table.

"How many times have you ignored me after I warned you?" Jovan asked, his voice getting louder with each word. "Nuju, same goes for you!"

"Would you preferred if I had let him go alone?" Nuju asked calmly, patting Aka on the head.

"I think Aka's desire to help people is a wonderful thing." Onewa said.

"That's completely inappropriate!" Jovan said, glaring at the brown-haired man.

Vhisola walked in, smiling.

"Vhisola, here." Aka said, holding out a round, pal sized tablet. "It's hand cream. I bought it on our way back."

"Thank you, Aka." Vhisola said, her smile widening.

"I'm going to Lhikan's!" Aka got up and began to walk away, Huki following.

"I'm not done yet!" Jovan called after them. He sighed, resting his wrinkled face in his hands. "It's a miracle we've survived until today."

"I get a feeling," Onewa announced, "that she is being protected by something."

"Something?" Nuju asked, "Like what?"

"This land."

"After she learns the truth tonight, do you think she'll be the same?"

"Has everyone been notified?" Jovan asked.

"Yes."

"It's been fourteen years since that day. I wonder how many will come."

* * *

"Hey, Lhikan," Aka asked, "what kind of play are you working on now?"

"A comedy." he answered. "A girl named Rosalind disguises herself as a man. But then she falls in love and changes back into a woman for that man. I think I shall call it 'As You Like It.' Do you like it?"

"What a weird story." Huki said.

"Oh, what do you know, you're still a kid."

"Adults don't come either!"

"Silence, you unpleasant kid!"

Aka ignored them.

"Do you ever think a love between a noble and a commoner is possible?" she asked.

"Another question out of the blue. Listen, Aka, all the world is a stage and all the men and women are merely players. Within a story, status has _nothing_ to do with love."

__

If that's true, then Vakama and I have a good chance of being with one another.

* * *

The garden in the Metru Nui Coliseum had irises blooming everywhere. Hahli loved the garden and wanted to show it to Vakama at least once.

"It is beautiful here, is it not?" she asked him.

"Indeed." he agreed.

"Are you alright? The scent of the iris is not bothering you, is it?"

"I am fine." His gold eyes caught sight of a dancing blue blossom. _A hibiscus, here?_

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it is nothing you should worry about."

Hahli looked out into the garden. _Does he not like irises so much he'll want them to be destroyed when he is archduke? I hope will not._

Vhisola pulled a large bula berry pie out of the oven. She breathed in it's sweet scent and set it down.

"Smells delicious!" she sighed happily.

"Vhisola!" a familiar voice said. The woman turned to she Aka standing at the door.

"Please don't startle me like that, Nokama." She blinked "Nokama! That outfit!" Vhisola hadn't realized that her friend wore a simple light blue dress and had her hair trailing down her back like she did in the private of her room.

"You can't come out of your room like that!" Vhisola scolded.

"I'm sorry." Nokama said, staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know where hibiscus flowers bloom?"

"Hibiscuses? Why?"

"Because!"

"If you don't explain, I won't tell you."

"Please tell me!"

"No."

"But…"

Vhisola saw the blush begin to creep onto Nokama's face.

"He said I smelled like hibiscus flowers."

"He who?"

"I don't think I'll meet him again." Nokama said sadly. "That's why I always want to wear a hibiscus!"

A warm smile spread onto the older girl's face.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll tell you, but get back here quickly!"

"Thank you, Vhisola!"

* * *

Vakama sighed, breathing in the cool air. He and his loyal Kewa, Cielo flew through the sky as the sun was setting. His mind on the girl he had talked to the night before.

A scent caught a breeze and drifted to his nose.

__

A hibiscus?

He looked around and found a field of hibiscus flowers.

The two landed and Vakama dismounted. This was a very beautiful spot. How he longed to share it with that mysterious girl!

Soft footsteps reached Vakama's ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small, blue form walking toward him with a bouquet of pink hibiscus flowers.

Their eyes met and the spell strengthened on the two.

Here, high above the city, in a field of hibiscus flowers, they met and knew that it had been destiny that had brought them back together.

"Excuse me." Vakama said, nervously.

"Sir Vakama." she whispered.

"How… how do you know my name?"

"Well, um…"

"Please, tell me your name!" She backed away, blushing. "I want to call out your name."

"N… Nokama."

"Nokama." he repeated. A smile spread on his face. "Nokama. What a lovely name."

"It's not, really." She found herself smiling as well. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Why won't it calm itself? Oh, Mata Nui, I've never felt so happy!_

In the distance, the evening bells tolled.

"I have to go." she told him.

"Already?" he asked.

"Today is my sixteenth birthday. Everyone has gathered to celebrate it with me."

"Your birthday?" He looked about for something to give her and found only beautiful hibiscus flowers that came no where near her beauty. He plucked one and held it out to her. "Happy birthday… Nokama."

She took it, her blush nearly matching his jacket.

"Thank you!" she said, accepting it with a smile that sent his mind spinning and his heart leaping from his chest. He found that her head was at shoulder level and so he had to look down into her blue eyes and she had to look up at him.

"Will you meet me here again? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will. Tomorrow at this time."

"Then, until tomorrow, Nokama."

"Yes, Sir Vakama. Farewell!"

She turned and ran all the way home.

__

I saw Vakama again!

* * *

Huki slumped impatiently on the table. _He's late._

"Pink hibiscus flowers." Jovan said, eyeing the bouquet. "These flowers used to flourish in the Coliseum."

"Sorry I'm late." Nokama said, entering the dining room. Everyone looked up, Huki the most surprised.

"Aka why are you dressed as a girl?" Huki asked.

"That's not it." Vhisola said, setting a jug of cordial on the table.

"The you're a girl? Why are you always dressed as a boy?"

"Let's get started." Nokama said, sitting down across from Onewa.

"Be quiet." Jovan said to Huki.

"Did you all know?" Huki asked, totally surprised.

Vhisola lit the six candles that they had on the bula berry pie she had made earlier.

"Blow them all out." Vhisola said, sitting down.

Nokama took a deep breath and blew them out, making a wish as she did so.

"Happy birthday." Vhisola and Onewa chorused.

"Thank you." Nokama said, smiling.

"So why did you dress as a bo— " Huki began, but got cut off by Jovan, who pulled the lad's ear.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Jovan said.

The meal was the most delectable thing any of them had ever had.

"That was delicious, Vhisola." Nokama said after they were done eating and the table had been cleared. "Thank you."

"You are very much welcome." Vhisola said, smiling.

"Lady Nokama." Jovan said. "There is a place we must go to now."

Onewa gathered their cloaks and handed them out to the group.

"We'll be back later," Onewa said to Vhisola.

Nuju lead the way out to the carriage, opening the door for Onewa, Huki, Jovan and Nokama.

The sixteen year old girl was bombarded by questions from Huki she could not answer.

"I didn't notice that you were a girl at all." Huki admitted. "But why?"

"You'll understand soon." Onewa said.

"Onewa," Nokama said, "where are we going?"

"We'll be there soon enough."

High in the sky, storm clouds gathered, as the carriage slowed to a halt.

Nuju helped Nokama out and she looked to see where they were.

"Is this a graveyard?" she asked softly.

The gate was beautiful and designed to look like the wings. Above the gate, beautifully carved beings with wings prayed solemnly.

"Come," Jovan said, opening the gate (which moaned in protest), "let us be on our way." He held a long object that fanned out in the cloth at both ends.

Stones and columns lay scattered and broken, as if someone had come in, trying to demolish and erase evidence.

"Where are we?" Huki asked, even more quiet than Nokama had.

"These are the graves of the House of Capulet and Montague."

"House of Capulet?" Nokama asked, curious. Where had she heard that name before? Weren't the Vahki ordered to find and kill the missing Daughter of Capulet?

"The House of Capulet once ruled Metru Nui. Fourteen years ago, the head of the Capulet family, Lord Capulet, was murdered by the current archduke, Montague." The stopped at the largest monument. The name had been chiseled off.

"Lady Nokama," Jovan continued, "Lord Capulet was your father. Lord Montague didn't just kill your father. He killed your brothers and your mother." Nokama looked at Onewa, who nodded, and Nuju, who just looked at her with grave blue eyes. "My Lady Nokama, you are the sole survivor of the House of Capulet."

Nokama was unsure of what she was hearing. Sole survivor? Family dead?

Out of the misty shadows, the young woman saw the figures of men walk out, surrounding them. She backed away, closer to the large monument.

"W-who are they?" she asked. A clap of thunder rumbled through the air.

The men got down on one knee and bowed. She could see them much more clearly when the lightening danced across the sky. Most were middle-aged or old beyond their years. She counted twenty-one in all.

One by one, Onewa, Nuju, Jovan and Huki kneeled down, too, in that order.

"Your Highness Nokama Katina Graziella Capulet." the men chorused.

Lightening flashed, startling her, as the rain began to drop.

__

Your highness?

"After your father passed away," Jovan said, "those of us who served the Capulet family— spouse, children, parents, siblings… Everyone of our kin slaughtered. Those of us who managed to survive, gathered and promised to protect the sole survivor of the House of Capulet, you. And we decided, that when you turned sixteen, you would receive your inheritance. We swore that we'd gather and overthrow Montague once and for all." The rain pounded heavier on them as he spoke, drenching them to the bone.

Jovan swept the cloth covered object and unwrapped it, revealing two staff-like objects with what looked like fans on the ends.

__

Hydro blades.

Where had that come from?

"They are yours, now and forever." Jovan said, holding them out to her. "they have been in your family for generations. They are the only heirlooms left by your father."

"My…father…?"

With shaky hands, she reached out an touched them. That terrible night, the night Teridax Montague came into power, crashed into her mind.

She did not see the ground, nor did she feel it, all she saw was that night, that terrible night she wanted to forget.

* * *

Vakama sighed, breathing in the scent of a hibiscus.

__

Nokama. Nokama with the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. Not even Hahli's blue eyes can rival Nokama's. Such beauty and kindness flourish in her. And tomorrow, I shall see her again.

A blush danced on his cheeks at the thought of seeing Nokama.

"Nokama." he sighed, breathing in the hibiscus scent once more.

* * *

****

Kino: And now you know why Nokama was dressed as a boy. Some background information on the name Aka. 'Aka' was taken from a.k.a. (also known as). It was originally pronounced ah-kah, but I pronounce it as ae-kah. There was a lot of last moment decisions and changes of characters (who will come later on in the story), so I apologize for that. Lots of NokamaVakama fluff!


	3. Attrazione

****

Kino: I can officially say, I hate babysitting and working. Thank you for the reviews, I hope your questions are all answered in this chapter. Some characters don't have names yet, sorry about that. This chapter is named "**_Attrazione_" but the editor here was being difficult.**

Disclaimer: I don't own so, XP

**Summary: Deep from within my tearful eyes, your unchanging self is reflected. How far does this world extend? When will the tales of this age come to an end? Even on cold, stormy nights, I search for you endlessly. Tell me, oh wind, which traverses the sea. Our prayers will cross through time. _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife._**

**Forever Star-crossed**

**By Kino Lady of the Divine**

__

**Chapter 3**

__

"You'll be with your mother soon." Vhisola promised, a sobbing two year old Nokama. The two looked up as snow from outside drifted into the hallway from the Lord and Lady Capulets' bedroom.

The two tip toed over to the door and looked in.

Little Nokama wasn't quite sure what she was seeing. There her mother lay motionless in a puddle of what looked like dark red wine. And there her father was, gasping for breath.

Vhisola understood at once what was happening, Lord and Lady Capulet had just been killed.

"Father," Nokama said. Vhisola clamped a shaky hand over the toddler's mouth, shushing her.

"Who's there?" someone called to them.

Vhisola grabbed Nokama's hand and ran. They hadn't gotten far when two, tall men in dark cloaks had gotten ahead of them and stopped, blocking their path. A sharp blade pointed at the two.

Nokama, frightened, hid behind Vhisola who was shaking like a leaf in the Autumn wind.

One man raised his blade, ready to strike… but it never came.

Vhisola opened her eyes to find a warm smiling face they both recognized.

"Princess Nokama, I'm glad to see you are safe. Come, both of you, we will get you out of here safely." the Captain of the Guard said.

He scooped them both up, keeping them tucked under his cape. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and the two girls. The escaped through a door that led outside, only to find two more men blocking their only way out. The Captain of the Guard charged, drawing out his sword and grazing their armor.

For Nokama, it all went black...

Nokama awoke hours later with a start, finding herself in the safety and warmth of the safe house. The wet cloth that had been on her forehead slid off and into her lap. A startled Vhisola sat there, blinking, only after a minute did she smile.

"Are you feeling better?" the older Matoran asked. Nokama shrugged. Was she feeling better? She couldn't tell; her mind was numbed and scared from that dream. Vhisola sighed and got up. "I'll go make you some soup."

Nokama fell back on her pillow, trying to breath regularly.

Was it a dream or did it really happen? Her mind swam with questions that she didn't know the answers to. How she longed for the answers.

Vhisola came back twenty minutes later with a steaming bowl of soup.

"You should eat something. This will warm you right up." Vhisola held out the bowl of soup.

"Nokama Katina Graziella Capulet." Nokama mumbled. Vhisola blinked and sat down beside her friend. "I had to clothe myself as a boy to keep from being killed. So no one would know I was the Capulet's missing daughter. I remember that night." she admitted, looking in Vhisola's eyes. "Why had I forgotten it until now?"

She felt her cheeks and eyes grow hot as tears formed. Her friend, her best friend, set the bowl on the bedside table and pulled Nokama close and into her welcoming warmth. Nokama needed comfort and Vhisola knew she was the only one who could provide it. She, too, had been with her, every step, every glance that night. She had been there.

* * *

Tuyet Farnese was a stern woman of old age. She held wisdom of a time when all was peaceful, unlike the young who knew on the rule of Montague.

Her dulled eyes glanced about the darkened house of the theater, as her light blue and violet gown swept the floor. _Now, where could that boy be?_ She caught sight of him in one of the balconies, snoring lightly away.

"Lhikan!" she said, in a voice that sounded like the shriek of a fishing bird.

He sat up with a start and mumbled, "Who's there?" When he saw who it was he practically leapt from the balcony and into the seats below. "Mama!"

"What time do you think it is? It's practically noon and here you are sleeping in your theater! For Mata Nui's sake, go sleep in a bed!" Ah, yes, despite the two living so far apart and he living independently, she still had to scold him, even at his age.

"I'm sorry." he said, now fully awake. She frowned down at him and sighed.

"Is Sir Jovan here?"

He led her off, quietly, to the safehouse.

* * *

"Her you are." Kotu said, setting down two cups of tea for Jovan and Tuyet.

"Thank you." Tuyet said, smiling at the girl, with enough teeth as a Muaka.

"I had no idea that Lhikan was a member of the Farnese family! My name's Kotu. Lhikan permits me to participate in his plays."

"Kotu, that is enough." Jovan said. "Please give us some privacy."

Kotu frowned and curtsied as she left. They waited until she was out of the room to begin to talk.

"I never imagined my son's love of the theater would be so useful for such a long period of time."

"I am glad you have allowed us to stay here. And I thank the Farnese family for their support."

"Under _normal_ circumstances, you wouldn't have to hide like this."

"Yes, under normal circumstances. However, it seems, normal has seem to evade us. She grows restless, you know."

"And the Guko bird will be free, when the time is right." She paused. "She is now sixteen, am I correct? So, the little princess has grown up."

"Safely."

"'But I am so far in blood that sin will pluck on sin.' That is a line from one of my son's plays. I do not remember which one and I have forgotten the details of it. If it suits everyone, you may stay here as long as— "

"The reason we've been here for the past fourteen years wasn't just to survive!" Tuyet straightened up, startled by the sudden outburst. "Forgive me, old friend."

"You are as stubborn as you were fourteen years ago." She rose and nodded to him. "I must take my leave, unfortunately. I have an appointment today that I can not skip."

"Take care."

She walked to the door and paused.

"I hear talk of this 'Blue Typhoon.' I hear he is a dangerous rogue who plagues Metru Nui and it's people. I know this is not true, but fear for the young man behind the mask that conceals him."

* * *

Nokama lay there, letting the cold sunshine dance upon her fair skin. Her long blue hair matted and gnarled on the sheets as she breathed, not daring to blink. She stared at the mask she wore when she was the Blue Typhoon. The eyeless hole stared back at her.

The sound of Vhisola's feet on the ground made her turn away and blink.

"Good, you're awake." Vhisola said, smiling. A tray with warm soup and a cup of milk were in her hands.

The older Matoran walked over to the bedside table before sitting down on the bed.

Nokama sat up, automatically. Vhisola stared into her blue eyes with her own orange ones. Her hand went up to the younger Matoran's forehead.

"Your fever has gone down." Vhisola said, eyeing the hibiscus that stood proudly in a small vase. "Are you going to meet him today?"

"I promised I would." Nokama said softly.

"Shall I go tell him you can't make it?" When she didn't answer, she asked, "Where does he live?"

Nokama shook her head.

"What's his name?"

No answer.

"What kind of person is he? Where did you meet him?"

"At the Iris Ball and once in town. You were there, too, Vhisola."

Vhisola's mind flashed to the noble who had saved the Blue Typhoon and who wanted a 'thank you' for it. She gasped.

"Not a noble! What if he found out you are Capulet's daughter? It's all my fault. I never should have told you where to find hibiscus flowers. I know I should have warned you yesterday, but you were so _happy_. I hadn't seen you like that in a long time."

"It's not— "

"Nokama, promise me you'll never see that noble again!"

* * *

Vakama found himself feeling like a fool at sundown. There he was, waiting for the most beautiful girl, Nokama, and she hadn't showed. He had been so giddy that morning and now… now he was alone with his Kewa, a longing look in his eyes.

He plucked a hibiscus and twirled it in his fingers before breathing in its scent.

His Kewa, Cielo lifted his beak up to look at his master with calm black eyes.

"What is wrong, Cielo?" Vakama asked. "You miss her too?"

Cielo chirped in response, before nuzzling his neck with his own head.

"Stop it!" Vakama chuckled.

* * *

High in the Coliseum, nobles chatted and laughed as they gathered together.

"Oh, I remember," Iruni, father of Lariska, said to Lord Teridax Montague, "Brother, there was talk of some Tahunga who wanted a family crest."

"Father," Lariska said, her voice light, "Tahunga think they can do what ever they please! They are the epitome to vulgarity."

Some nobles chuckled at the remark made by the Voya Nuian Matoran.

Teridax plucked a Bula berry from a bowl of various fruits, and said, "Commoners are no different that these berries. To enrich them, to destroy them, is our freedom." He crushed the small berry in his large hand, letting the juice drip into his wine. "We, the Montague family, are the ones who own vineyard. We will wring those who are most useful the their utmost limits."

He chuckled deeply as the other nobles stared on in wonder.

"But, my Lord," father of Matua, Zaktan, said, "the people meet with misfortune will rebel against us!"

"Perhaps your chains are not restraining them enough? If they must use all of their energy to survive, then they won't have time for something like a rebellion." He stood. "Cheers to this velvety wine of Metru Nui."

The nobles raised their glasses timidly, before bringing them down.

"I apologize for being late." Vakama said, as he entered the room. All eyes turned to him, surprised.

A frown on his face and a crease in his brow, Teridax set down his glass before walking over to his son. Vakama looked up at him with innocent gold eyes, knowing what was coming.

A hard smack of flash upon flesh, made the nobles flinch and turn away. Lariska smirked at the scene, while her father watched curiously.

"You are nineteen years of age; you are old enough to succeed me. Some thought before action could be of great help to you." He turned back to the gathered nobles, a smile on his face. "It seems my son is to ardent about his beautiful fiancée."

The other nobles chuckled, lightheartedly at the statement. Only Matau seemed worried for the young nobleman.

The rest of the nights went without any other… troubles. And son, it was time to go.

"Are you alright?" Matau asked his friend. The cool night air helped to clear their heads.

"I'm fine." Vakama said. "I did breach etiquette, after all."

"Matau!" the boy's mother called.

"You'd better go."

"So long!"

"Bye!"

Vakama watched him go.

* * *

Terdiax frowned as he walked down the light hallway. He had memorized the entire Coliseum when he had first come into power. He knew every secret passage that there was, even halls that none of his servants knew.

He pushed a door open and entered a hall that was lit only by simple torches. It was a long, dim hall that ended with a large door engraved with two crests; one was the Montague's and the other the one of their greatest enemy, the Capulet's. A reminder of the missing daughter.

The door opened by itself when he arrived to it. The room the door opened to was a large room that cast out green-blue light. The familiar, flowery scent wafted out and he breathed it in.

The Archduke walked in, pausing just inside the door to admire the large plant that stood in the middle of the room. Small, glowing balls of light would drop from its branches every hour.

"Mata Nui." Teridax whispered in awe of the tree. "As long as we posses the blessing of this tree, it is impossible to defy us!"

* * *

The Matoran were up and lively early that morning, gathering around Doctor Matoro and his kin. They passed out rations that had been given to them by a mysterious, underground force, who defied the very _will_ of Montague.

"Here you go." Matoro said, handing a large loaf of bread to an elderly woman. "Here, don't worry, we have more than enough!"

His children, two young girls, chorused their father's words.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked a woman, who waited patiently.

"Yes, yes," she said, smiling, "I'm fine."

"I see you are working hard." the Turaga of the Great Temple said. Matoran looked at him in awe and backed away to give him room.

"Take some, too." Matoro's wife said, holding out a shiny, red fruit.

"No, no, do not worry about me. The poor are the ones who need it most. In any case, where did you get all this food?"

"A great Typhoon brought all this to us." Matoro answered.

"A great Typhoon?" The Turaga blinked.

"The Blue Typhoon." Matoro's wife smiled, holding out a large, red fruit to a Matoran. "My husband treats his wounds quite often."

"The Blue Typhoon?" The Turaga chuckled. "I see, I see!"

* * *

Vakama flew around the field again.

__

Nokama? Where are you? Why did you not come?

He and Cielo flew off.

__

I probably will not see her again.

The Great Temple was in his sight and as beautiful as ever. One of the few visions of beauty left on Metru Nui.

Cielo knew exactly where to land, the garden where a woman was reading a red book from the vast library.

"Mother!" Vakama called to her. She looked up and smiled, setting her book down.

"Vakama." she said, greeting her son. "And what is this you bring me?"

"It has been a long time." He held out a small bouquet of hibiscus flowers.

"It really has." She accepted the token of affection from him, bringing them to her nose and inhaling deeply. _Just like he used to…_ "My have you grown! I have not seen you in a while, either, Cielo."

The Kewa chirped happily, before snacking on small bugs.

"Vakama, you should not be sneaking out like this. You should hurry back."

"No one at the castle greets me with a smile like you do, mother."

"I am sorry. When I left the castle, I hardly thought of the suffering you would endure."

"No, no you did not!" He wrapped his arms around his beautiful mother. He missed her smell and the warmth only a mother could provide.

"It was hard to leave you, you know. You were so young… I am sure it was harder on you, more than anyone else."

"Do you like the flowers? They are pure sweet, and cute— The flowers, I mean." A blush rose onto his cheeks. His mother giggled.

"You were not thinking of the flowers. Were you thinking of a special someone?" Vakama turned the color of his jacket. "I think it is about time you returned to you father before you are scolded once again."

"So, you know about that?"

"I am your mother, of course I know!"

"Thank you for the flowers, Vakama."

"You are welcome, mother."

"I will always pray for your happiness."

* * *

****

Kino: Um… Voya Nuian is the same as saying Amazonian, just in case you were wondering.


	4. Il prigioniero e la verità

****

Kino: Would anyone hate me if I said I know I was only going to update on Sundays? I don't _think _any of you would mind. (Gasps) I forgot to say Vakama's mom's name (curses in Chinese). What? I speak Chinese… a little bit. (Crickets chirp) Okay, I only know a few dozen swear words. I'm anti-hero and pro-villain throughout this fic for some reason. Yeah me!

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

**Summary: Deep from within my tearful eyes, your unchanging self is reflected. How far does this world extend? When will the tales of this age come to an end? Even on cold, stormy nights, I search for you endlessly. Tell me, oh wind, which traverses the sea. Our prayers will cross through time. _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife._**

**Forever Star-crossed**

**By Kino Lady of the Divine**

__

**Chapter 4**

**Il prigioniero e la verità**

The young girls and their mother screamed as baskets of food was thrown from their arms. Matoro glared at the Vahki who had knocked him down.

Another two Vahki grabbed his arms and tied his wrists together.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"Silence!" Redunds bellowed, startling the gathered Matoran. "You are a partisan of the Blue Typhoon's group, are you not?"

"Daddy!" Matoro's eldest daughter wailed, clinging to her mother's skirt. His wife tried to calm their two girls but to no avail; the two cried till no end.

"I am not." Matoro said, his body shaking in rage.

"Please stop!" the Turaga said, trying to get past two of the Vahki. Before he knew what had happened, his buttocks hit the cobbled streets.

"Listen up." Redunds announced to the Matoran. "Anyone who cooperates with the Blue Typhoon will be arrested and sentenced to death. Got it?" He chuckled to himself. "Take him away."

"Let's go. Don't make a fuss." Redunds said to Matoro as he was hauled to his feet.

"Don't worry," Matoro said to his family, "I'll be fine. Take care of the kids!"

"Matoro!" his wife sobbed, clutching the two girls to her bosom.

The Turaga got up and looked at them.

__

What have I done?

* * *

"What do you want?" Jovan asked Vhisola as she approached him.

"I'm wondering if Nokama is alright." she said.

"Did something happen?"

"No, it's just… She's had to hide her identity as a woman for so long. It was such an antagonizing time for her already. At this rate— "

"Once Montague is defeated, Lady Nokama will be able to live openly. It's just a matter of preserving until then."

"Where's Aka?" Huki asked, bursting in.

"I thought I told you to call her Lady Nokama!" Jovan scolded.

"She should be in her room." Vhisola answered.

"Wait, Huki!" Jovan called.

Huki wound his way up to her room, banging on the door as he caught his breath.

"It's me, Huki!" he said.

Nokama opened the door, a smile on her fair face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his expression.

"A-Aka— No, Nokama, it's terrible! It's the doctor!"

Nokama quickly closed the door and rushed up to her room, throwing the Blue Typhoon's signature outfit on. She rushed down the stairs into Vhisola's room, out the door and down more stairs to leave the safe house.

"Nokama, where are you going?" Vhisola asked, though she would receive no answer.

* * *

Redunds slapped Matoro as he got another unanswered question.

"What is the Blue Typhoon's true identity?" he asked for the umpteenth time. "Where does he live?"

"I don't know!" Matoro answered yet again.

"Liar!" Redunds hissed. "Why don't you tell the truth? It'll make your life a hell of a lot easier."

"It' useless." Matoro chortled in spite of himself. "No matter how hard you try, you cannot stop the storm that is sweeping through Metru Nui— you won't win!"

"I will ask one more time! Where is the Blue Typhoon?"

"Look up!" Matoro said, smiling in relief.

Redunds and the two Vahki did so, finding a spinning shape coming down.

"The Blue Typhoon has arrived." the blue clad Matoran announced when he landed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." the doctor answered as he was helped to his feet by his masked ally.

"We knew you would show up, Blue Typhoon!" Redunds said, pointing his sword in their direction. "Get them!"

The Vahki charged. Their weapons met against the Blue Typhoon's. Their swords clanging and sparks showering down onto the hard stone floors. The Blue Typhoon twisted her sword and caught it around the hand guard of one of the Vahki sword and pulled, making the Metru Nui guardsman weaponless.

She whipped her leg around and kicked her heel into the other Vahki's face, sending him sprawling on the ground.

The Blue Typhoon slashed at Redunds, slicing through only a layer of clothes but close enough to his heart to scare him.

She heaved the doctor up, wrapping one of his arms around her narrow shoulders. The Blue Typhoon kicked the door open. She ran up the winding stairs, leading them higher into the prison.

"Escape on your own." Matoro breathed pleadingly. The Blue Typhoon shook her head.

"No," she told him sternly, "I came all the way here to save you. I'm not leaving here without you."

"You are the city's only hope." he said.

"No!"

The halted at a gate that lead to the top on the building. The Blue Typhoon opened it and immediately pulled out her sword. She brought Matoro to the parapet, where he leaned up against the warm stones. The Vahki gathered quickly, growing in numbers from three to seven in seconds. Redunds followed them, sword at the ready.

"We have you surrounded." he smirked. "Prepare yourself. There is no escape for you now!"

* * *

Vakama found himself once again flying over the field. He was seeking the beauty who he had only met twice.

His longing eyes found their way to the prison roof. He looked questioningly down at them and saw the familiar blue figure.

"Cielo," he said to his Kewa. The bird already knew what to do. He glided over and landed gracefully between the Vahki and the Blue Typhoon.

"What is going on?" he demanded Redunds. The Tahunga blinked at him, surprised.

"Sir Vakama." he gasped.

"Redunds, what the hell is going on?"

"Va… Vakama." the Blue Typhoon breathed. Her heart was overwhelmed to see him, but her mind knew that he could be her very downfall today.

"He is the Blue Typhoon," Redunds said, "who has been causing all of the trouble for the city, Sir Vakama. We much capture him and deliver him to His Majesty, the Archduke."

A slight breeze brushed past the Blue Typhoon and to Vakama's nose.

__

The scent of the hibiscus?

"Give me your sword." Vakama said. Redunds, stunned, handed him the sword. "I will capture the Blue Typhoon for the Archduke."

"Sir Vakama!" Redunds gasped, startled by the youth's intentions.

"Here I come, Blue Typhoon!"

She braced herself for the attack. Their swords met in a flurry of sparks, as their blades ground together. They leapt apart and then charged back together.

"The is an aqueduct below us." Vakama said quietly to the Blue Typhoon. "We are going to jump. Pretend to struggle and then we will fall."

"Why?" the Blue Typhoon asked in the same quiet tone.

"Let us go!"

He backed into the parapet , sliding off the edge, grabbing her arm. The Blue Typhoon grabbed Matoro's arm and they plummeted into the aqueduct below.

"Sir Vakama!" Redunds called uselessly. "Find them!" he ordered the Vahki, "Find Sir Vakama!"

Cielo followed them down the channel, knowing very well that the three were safe and unharmed.

* * *

The Blue Typhoon settled the doctor on the outside wall on a building. They hadn't gotten too far away from the prison, but far enough so that they wouldn't be able to see them..

"This is the first time I have ever done something so reckless." Vakama admitted, adjusting his collar. "I am glad it went well."

"You've saved me again," the Blue Typhoon said, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you going to thank me this time?" Vakama joked. She smiled, letting him see it as she hid her face with her hat and mask.

"I never would have thought," Matoro said, "that Montague's son would save the Blue Typhoon."

The Blue Typhoon sucked in air.

__

Montague's… son?

"Vakama Pacio Italo Montague."

She felt her eyes grow hot as tears swelled and almost dropped from her eyes.

__

Montague. Montague. Montague. Vakama Pacio Italo Montague.

"Please do not tell anyone I saved you." Vakama said, his back turned towards them. "Do not be too reckless!" He turned and smiled at her.

__

It… it can't be.

Matoro was talking to her, but she couldn't hear him.

_Vakama is Montague's son?_

* * *

**Kino: My fight scenes suck major balls! Ugh, I'll work on making them better. Nokama does a lot of kicking as the Blue Typhoon, ever notice that? Well, she may not have the upper body strength, I guess. Anyway, sorry about this being so short. I've had very little time to work on it this week. I now only have Mondays and Fridays to write. I work for the rest of the week.**


	5. Una timida fanciulla

****

Kino: I'll be honest here, I didn't start this chapter until yesterday. My ADHD kept me from writing through the week.

Disclaimer: I don't not own and I will continuously remind you just so I can be annoying!

Summary: Deep from within my tearful eyes, your unchanging self is reflected. How far does this world extend? When will the tales of this age come to an end? Even on cold, stormy nights, I search for you endlessly. Tell me, oh wind, which traverses the sea. Our prayers will cross through time. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife.

******Forever Star-crossed**

**By Kino Lady of the Divine**

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Una timida fanciulla_**

"What?" Zaktan asked, looking up from his papers and to the Matoran in front of him. "The archduke's son?"

"Yes," the man said, "he claims that the Blue Typhoon threatened the doctor and that he knows nothing. The doctor has been claimed innocent and all charges have been withdrawn."

Zaktan nodded, "In that case, there should be no problems, then. Let us close this case."

"Yes, sir." The Matoran bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Well, well," the wise Turaga said as they hid in the dark archway of the Great Temple, "it seems, to me, that you have obtained quite the obstacle."

"Watch your mouth." Redunds scolded. "The boy is the archduke's son."

"Ah, forgive me for my impatience."

"Continue to gather information. We need to find out who this Blue Typhoon really is."

"Yes, yes, I understand completely."

* * *

Nokama sat there, listening to Jovan as he scolded her.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses." he said. "You may have gotten away safely this time, but maybe not the next. How many times have I warned you not to be so reckless?" When she didn't say anything, he continued. "You have already taken the burden of the family name."

"Name?" she asked, looking up.

"Yes, the Capulet name!"

She drew in a breath. The name stung her body, making her numb. Her friends watched silently as she stood there, eyes to her booted feet.

"Until we overthrow Montague— "

"After all this time," she said, "what good will come if we retaliate against Montague? Murdering just to get revenge."

"Lady Nok— "

"I don't want revenge!"

"It's not revenge, it's to reclaim our home. We have to reclaim Metru Nui!"

"It's the same! I…"

"Even if it is, you have to do it."

"Nokama, come," Vhisola said, interrupting, "let's get you changed before you come down with the flu."

Once in her room, Vhisola helped Nokama of her sobbing wet Blue Typhoon uniform.

Numb through it all, Nokama let her friend bring her to her vanity. The hibiscus flower given to her by Vakama on her sixteenth birthday drooped sadly. Her blue eyes glanced over at it.

"I wasn't to become fond of hibiscus flowers." she said quietly.

Vhisola watched the flower quietly as a petal fell to the floor.

* * *

"Vakama." Matau said, walking into the stables. "I was worried about you, you know. I heard you fell into the aqueduct. I am the only one my father told." Matau chuckled. "It must have been hard for you too, Cielo."

"Say, Matau," Vakama said hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Why does my father consider the Blue Typhoon his foe?"

"I would have to say it is because the Blue Typhoon started a rebellion against the archduke. Why do you ask?"

" I do not think the Blue Typhoon is a bad Matoran. My father is conducting a hunt for some girl, but I actually feel he is the one in the wrong. The Blue Typhoon is an ally of justice to the Matoran."

Matau looked at his friend with hard eyes. "Vakama, you did not save the Blue Typhoon on purpose, did you?"

"This city need him and you know it."

Matau looked around the stable for anyone else, once he was sure that no one else was around , he turned back to his friend and said, "Vakama you can not say things like that! You are going to be archduke someday."

"All the more reason to do what is right! Do you not agree, Matau?"

"You can not rule a city with only a sense of justice."

"Why are you saying that, too?"

"Then tell me, what can you do now?"

Vakama didn't answer.

"I am telling you this as a friend, please stop this madness. I just do not understand you anymore."

* * *

Huki stared at the door in front of him, as he had not too long ago. He sighed and opened it, finding the room dark.

"Nokama?" he called. "It's nighttime already. You've been shut in all day, I was wondering if you knew what time it was."

Nokama laid there on her bed, hearing his words.

"Thank you, Huki." she said.

He closed the door, hearing her. She was fine, she just needed time right now was all.

Nokama's eyes glanced up at the moon, whose silver light poured into her room.

"The moon looks like it's crying." she said to herself.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you've got the wrong Matoran! It's someone else!" the Matoran pleaded.

"Stay quiet, Blue Typhoon." Redunds said, butting the accused fellow with his spear.

"Please believe me!"

"We have information proving that you are the Blue Typhoon, so you can not deny it."

"Please wait! It must be a mistake!"

Matoro stood in the crowd, frowning. His wife stood by his side, holding onto his elbow.

He moved forward when the whip was pulled out, but she stopped him.

"Please don't!" she said, "What if you get caught?"

"Why don't you confess already?" Redunds asked, hopping mad.

"No, it's not me." the man sobbed.

Matoro turned and walked away, his little wife following him. He stopped at a poster promising a reward for a Matoran to turn in information on the Blue Typhoon. His long fingers got behind the poster and tore it off the wall.

"How dare there offer money!" he snarled. "Don't die, Blue Typhoon, this city needs you."

* * *

Nokama peeked around the safe house, making sure no one was there. A smile spread across her face. She could escape without anyone realizing that she had.

She was so sure of herself, that she bumped into Lhikan.

"Oh my, Aka, that is quite an outfit to slip out in." he said, examining her.

"Lhikan." she said sadly. Her plan to leave unnoticed failed.

"What's with that face?" He leaned closer, frowning. "Are you brooding over something?" He chuckled, standing up straight. "Worries of love. I could spot it anywhere."

A blush rose onto Nokama cheeks.

"N-no, that's not…"

Lhikan smiled. "Don't fret, once the fog has lifted itself, all your worries will seem like something of the past. You simply need to see the face of your beloved."

"Lhikan, um… don't tell anyone I went out."

"As you like it. Enjoy yourself!" He stepped out of the way and opened the door.

"Thank you." And, with that, she slipped out into the foggy day. Where she was going, only her feet knew.

__

I want to see Vakama but… he is a Montague.

She blinked, realizing she had found her way to the cemetery. Nokama stood before the grave of her parents and kneeled down. Her hands came down on a soft flower petal and a smile spread across her lips.

__

Hibiscus. Do you follow me everywhere?

She plucked it and brought it to her nose, inhaling its scent.

__

Vakama Pacio Italo Montague.

"Why?" she asked the blossom. "Why does he have to be Montague's son? A hibiscus by any other name would smell as sweet." She stood up and sighed. "Father. Mother. I'm sorry. I have failed you. I have fallen in love with the one I am forbidden to love."

The familiar screech of a Kewa bird stopped her heart.

__

Oh, Mata Nui.

* * *

Vakama was unsure of why Cielo had flown him here. Sure there was a field of hibiscus flowers, but he didn't want to think of them or the person they reminded him of.

"Why are we here, Cielo?" he asked his Kewa. "You seem to do as you please."

He patted the Kewa's and chuckled.

"Excuse me, um…" a voice said softly to them.

Vakama blinked and turned to the speaker. A small boy clothed in a muddy brown cloak, black leggings, and dirt covered boots stood there shyly.

"I am sorry, have we disturbed you?" he asked smiling, hoping to make the boy less shy.

"No." the boy said, shaking his head.

"I will been leaving momentarily— Hey, Cielo!" The Kewa hopped over to the boy, who looked as confused as he was. The Kewa sat down in front of the small boy. Vakama laughed. "He wants to take you for a ride. If you are free, would you like to spend some time with us?"

The boy was taken aback.

"Spend time?" he asked. "Together?"

"It is fine if you do not want to." Vakama said.

"No. I don't mind."

"Great. Have you ever ridden a Kewa before?"

"Only once."

"The you will be fine."

Cielo pushed the small boy towards Vakama.

"I get it," he said, "I'll ride you."

Vakama helped to boy up before getting on himself, mounting the Kewa easily.

"Excuse me." the re-haired noble said, gathering the reins. He gathered not only the reins but the scent of a flower. "The scent of the hibiscus. I see! He must have been attracted to your scent! He loves the smell of hibiscus flowers." He cracked the reins.

Cielo circled around before his wings came to life.

"Cielo, do not go too fast." Vakama said over the wind. Cielo picked up speed. "Hey!"

The boy chuckled and leaned forward, letting the wind and the world zip past them.

"I give up," Vakama said to him, "he usually listens to me."

The boy turned towards him and smiled before looking at the city below.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No." the boy said. "The wind feels nice."

"I love the scent of hibiscus flowers, too."

* * *

"I'm home!" Huki said as he walked in.

"Welcome back." Vhisola said, as she finished sweeping the fireplace. "How was the city?"

"Terrible. Matoran everywhere are being accused of being the Blue Typhoon."

"Is that so? You mustn't tell Nokama."

Huki nodded, agreeing. He didn't want to see his friend go catatonic on him.

"By the way," Vhisola asked, "you haven't seen her have you?"

"No, not since yesterday."

"I see."

"She's not here?"

"Not in here room or anywhere."

* * *

"This is the first time I have flown this high." Vakama said as they flew through the clouds.

"Really?"

"It feels wonderful. I am glad I did not stay locked up in my room. Ah, I am sorry if you are not enjoying this."

"No problem." the boy chuckled.

"When he has had enough, I will take you home. What is your name, by the way?"

"Aka."

"Aka, huh? That is a nice name."

"You are?"

"I am Vakama."

"Vakama, what?"

"I do not like the rest of my name." Vakama said to Aka. "Just call me Vakama, if you do not mind."

"So then, would you abandon the rest of it?"

His hands tightened on the reins. "I wish I could, just like my mother, Lady Gaaki, did. It is nothing for you to worry about. Do you really need to know my name?"

"No, Vakama is just fine."

The stayed quiet, enjoying the wind and each others' company.

"I was just thinking," Vakama said, "would it not be nice to stay like this forever?"

"It… it would be nice."

"It seems we get along quite well."

Above, thunder clapped and a slow, steady rain began to fall.

"Let us go back, I will take you home. Where is your house? Is it near the Coliseum?"

"No."

"Is it far?"

Aka shook his covered head.

"Let us head towards the Coliseum for now."

"I don't want to go near there."

Vakama was surprised by the small boy's outburst.

"Well then, where do you live? If we do not hurry, we will be soaked to the bone."

"I don't mind being wet."

"You do not want to go home, do you? Neither do I. We should at least take shelter from the rain. Is that alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

The two found an abandoned house not too far away from the city. It didn't take long for Vakama to start a fire and strip of his shirt and vest to allow them to dry in the warmth of the blaze.

"Are you not going to dry your clothes?" he asked Aka, who shook his head. "Why not?"

"I… I'm fine as I am. I don't like to take my clothes off in front of other people."

"Are you embarrassed even though I am a guy?"

"That's not it!"

Vakama noted how the small boy didn't even turn around to look at him. He shrugged it off. Maybe humility was something the boy's family taught.

"You are strange. Don't blame me if you catch a cold."

Cielo cried from outside, wanting to be dried off.

"I am coming!" Vakama called to the Kewa. Before he closed the door he said to Aka, "Now is your chance to get your clothes dry."

Without hesitation, the boy had taken off cloak, vest, clean white shirt, and wig. Nokama smiled at being out of the wet clothes that hung to her.

__

At lest my leggings and undershirt are dry.

* * *

"Al right, alright." Vakama said to Cielo as he finished drying the bird off.

"He is impossible." he said to Aka as he walked in the door. He turned to find not Aka but someone else. A much more feminine figure with long blue hair.

__

Nokama!

He took a step towards her, and she stumbled back into the fire. Thinking quickly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away, sending his shirt into the flames. The two landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Vakama pushed himself off of her and looked into her eyes.

"Nokama."


	6. Si alza il vento Parte 1

**Kino: After a week's wait, here is the next chapter to satisfy your longing. Just a note, Kewa birds are about the size of a horse in this story. Sorry about not getting this up earlier, the editor wasn't agreeing with me.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own.**

**Summary: Deep from within my tearful eyes, your unchanging self is reflected. How far does this world extend? When will the tales of this age come to an end? Even on cold, stormy nights, I search for you endlessly. Tell me, oh wind, which traverses the sea. Our prayers will cross through time. _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife._**

**Forever Star-crossed**

**By Kino Lady of the ****Divine**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Si alza il vento_**

**_Parte 1_**

Her blue eyes were frightened and their breathing was hard. Neither of them could believe who they were seeing.

Vakama was drunk on her intoxicating scent. Slowly, ever so slowly, his face moved closer to her's. His eyes scanned her face and noticed a soft, glowing pink tinting her cheeks.

Ever so tenderly, their lips brushed.

Vakama fell backward at the sound of Cielo's caw, leaving both wanting more. Later, when he thought back to is, if his Kewa hadn't interrupted them when he did, things would have spun out of control.

"I'm sorry," Vakama said, scooting away from her.

Nokama sat up and shook her head, flattening her now wild, blue hair. She glanced up at him through her bangs, noticing she wasn't the only one blushing profoundly. Luckily she had hair to hide her reddened cheeks.

Never before had either of them felt the strange rush that they both had. Never before had either of them been so close to a member of the opposite sex. Never before had either of them kissed another Matoran outside their family.

* * *

Vakama did his best to calm Cielo, who was frightened at the sudden crashes and thumps caused by him and the strange Nokama inside the little house they had managed to find. He succeeded in calming the Kewa down, but not the rapid pace of his heart.

He had never felt like this about anyone— not even Hahli, his fiancée. What was this strange feeling that had suddenly rushed over him.

He was surprised when Nokama came out, dressed as the boy Aka she had called herself. She held out her cloak to him.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." she said, not meeting his eyes, rather looking down at the ground.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. He took the cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders. He was surprised to find it was warm and dry. "Why were you…" he began but stopped seeing the look in her eyes.

"Don't ask." she said.

* * *

Jovan tapped his foot impatiently. Huki looked terrified and was ready to jump behind Nuju at any given time.

"Lady Nokama isn't here yet?" Jovan asked.

Huki peeped out from behind the tall man's grey jacket, shaking his head.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." the boy said.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Onewa asked calmly from the table.

"I'm sorry." Huki said, bowing his head.

"This isn't a good sign. They've imposed martial law on the city in order to catch the Blue Typhoon."

"Our princess," Jovan said, "is vitally important to us. No matter what happens, we must protect her."

* * *

Aka's feet brushed the wet hibiscus flower field. She seemed to glide to the stairs that lead their way to the streets below and stopped, a step away from leaving him once again.

"Are you sure I shouldn't take you home?" Vakama asked her. _Nokama, why do you hide from me? Why can you not tell why are dress as a boy and call yourself Aka?_

"Sorry for burning your shirt." she said, noting turning around to meet his eyes.

"Do not worry about it." he chuckled.

"Farewell." She leapt down the first few stairs and was gone, leaving Vakama alone with Cielo.

__

Will I ever see you again, Nokama?

"Shall we go home, too?" Vakama asked Cielo.

* * *

"Rationed?" Vhisola repeated, tilting her head off to one side. "That hardly seems fair."

The Matoran she had been talking to nodded. "Yes, we can hardly live off the food we have already. I fear a riot will break out."

"How absurd!"

"All those who appose, step forward!" Redunds called, marching down the street, a herd of Vahki tailing him. "Anyone who apposes the martial law will be eliminated immediately."

Vhisola shied away from the crowd and ducked into an ally and listened from there.

"Anyone who brings us information about the rogue Blue Typhoon," the Tahunga continued, "will be given extra rations."

* * *

Aka gasped for breath as she ran to the safe house, not stopping once to catch her breath.

The cool night air chilled her sweat.

She was glad when she finally entered Lhikan's theater. When she reached the entrance that led to their secret hideaway, she slumped against it, allowing air to enter her swollen lungs.

__

What should I do? He found out!

"Welcome back, Aka." Lhikan called from his usual balcony seat. She jumped and turned to face him, he cheeks flushed crimson and a light sweat grazing her fair skin. "Ah, you were so depressed when you left this morning. And now… What happened to your cloak, I wonder? So, how was your date?"

"That's not— " she almost shrieked.

"Don't lie to me, mister. I can hear the heartbeat of one who is eternal bliss because of another Matoran."

Nokama felt her cheeks grow hot, in spite of herself and the long run home. Lhikan chuckled knowingly.

"No need to take me so seriously, Aka. No one can stop the gears of love, once they begin to turn. And that is and always will be forever and ever, for true love."

"True… love…"

She turned around and opened the door, walking up the dark stairway.

"I'm home." she said, walking into the dining area.

"Aka!" Vhisola gasped, rushing to embrace her friend. "Welcome home!"

Jovan coughed and Vhisola backed away.

"When you go out," the old Matoran said, "make sure to tell one of us where you are going."

"I'm sorry." Aka said, sliding off her wig.

"Come," Vhisola said excitedly, "let's make dinner!"

"I'll help you after I change."

Nokama down the hall and up the stairs that lead to her room.

Later that night, when all had calmed down, Vhisola stood brushing Nokama's long, blue hair.

"What's wrong?" the older of the two girls asked. "You seem dazed today. Are you feeling unwell?"

"No…" Nokama said, shaking her head. "Say, Vhisola, I would like to sew a shirt."

"A shirt?"

"Do you think I can?"

"Is the one you're wearing too small for you already?"

"It's not that." Vhisola saw her friend's cheeks grow pink. "It's for him."

"Him?" She tried to think of who… "You don't mean that noble, do you?" Nokama nodded, staring down at her wringing hands. Vhisola smiled, seeing this. "I understand. Love is love. But making a shirt is quite difficult. Why not make a handkerchief first? It would be lovely if you embroidered his name on it."

"His name?"

"You do know his name, correct?"

"Yes, I… I do."

* * *

__

Why was Nokama dressed as a boy?

Vakama lay on his bed, pondering his mysterious… whatever Nokama was to him.

He touched his lips, which were slightly swollen. The cool brush of her lips on his still lingered. Her intoxicating scent still filled his nostrils.

__

Three people, well, two actually, have the same scent. Nokama and that Blue Typhoon fellow. Strange how their eyes are the same color and they smell… Wait! Don't tell me Nokama is…

He thought of Nokama's blushed on her smooth, fair skin.

Vakama rolled over, resting his cheek on his hand.

__

I can't imagine such a cute girl doing something a reckless as that.

* * *

Redunds slammed the accused Matoran.

"Give up, Blue Typhoon." he snarled.

"I'm not the Blue Typhoon!" the Matoran pleaded.

"Silence!"

He tossed the Matoran who had given him the information a bag of food.

"Thank you!" the traitor Matoran said running away.

Matoro and he wife watched sadly as the poor accused Matoran was pummeled and taken away.

"How horrible," his wife said, "turning someone into the Vahki."

"He is not the one to blame." Matoro said, smoothing back his white hair. "The one truly at fault is…"

He stopped, not finishing his sentence, rather he looked up at the banners bearing Montague's crest whipping in the wind.

"Let's go, Matoro."

She laced her fingers with his, the warmth of his hand comforting her.

* * *

"I haven't seen Nokama today." Nuju said to Vhisola, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the wall.

"She's in her room." Vhisola said, scrubbing away at the dirty dishes.

"Is she not feeling well?"

"No, no, she's fine, she's just taken up a new hobby is all."

"A new hobby? Like what, may I ask?"

"Embroidery." Vhisola chuckled.

"Embroidery? That's never interested her before."

"She's just taken it up. I hope all is going well. Do you think I should bring lunch up to her soon?"

"Do you think she'll stop sewing for food?"

"Probably not, she said it was important for her to learn. I think I will, just to make sure she's fairing well."

* * *

Nokama sat, engrossed by the threading she had done and was still working on, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she bit down on it.

Now and then, the blue-haired Matoran would look up at the hibiscus flower, trying to get its shape and color just right.

A smile spread over her features when she was done.

__

Now time to show Vhisola!

She ran downstairs, nearly running into her friend holding a tray in the dining area.

"Vhisola!" she cried. "Look! Look! I've finished!"

Nokama was nearly bouncing up and down with pure delight.

Vhisola and Nuju peered at the handkerchief.

There was a blob, that may have meant something, of blue and violet stitching. The only thing recognizable to either of the Matoran of a "V" in one corner.

"It may not look at exactly like the real thing, but it's good right?" she asked, blue eyes shining.

"Uh…" Nuju said, trying to find his words. What _was_ the blob supposed to look like? And who was this "V?"

Vhisola smiled. "It's wonderful, Nokama."

* * *

The crowd cried and shouted at the Vahki hysterically as they gathered around the center of town, looking up at the caged men high above a pile of wood.

"I want my daddy!" a little girl sobbed, tearing cascading down her plump little cheeks.

"Please save us!" a captured Matoran said, reaching out.

'Help us!"

"Let us out!"

"I'm not the Blue Typhoon!"

"Father!" the little girl wailed. "Give me back my father!"

Matoro gazed out at the crowd from a window high above even the captured Matoran.

"What the hell is this?" he asked himself.

"The preparations are complete." he head from a level below him. He looked down, his large ears holding up his glasses, as he gawked at the balcony below him.

There stood Redunds and a cloaked figure.

"Tonight," Redunds said, "The Blue Typhoon will perish under my watch."

"Sir Redunds, it seems that tonight will be a memorable spectacle." the cloaked figure said, removing his hood.

Matoro gasped. The Turaga of the Great Temple? How…? Why?

****

Kino: I felt this chapter needed to be broken up into two parts (despite the second part being short). For those of you who don't know, I've started another story called _Florecimiento Flor_. It's an _El Tigre_ fanfic. I find that the show is cute and is enjoyable. That's open for reading. I have started a freewebs account for this story. http : / www . freewebs . com / foverstar-crossed (delete all of the spaces and it _should_ work. Otherwise, just type in: freewebs . com / forever star-crossed (again, delete the spaces). If you still can't get to it, let me know. Or just go to my homepage and there is a hyperlink to it.


	7. Si alza il vento Parte 2

****

Kino: Did you realize that the two main characters of the original story have the same amount of syllables as the two main characters in this story? Ro-me-oh, Va-ka-ma. Ju-li-et, No-ka-ma. Ha ha, that was done completely on accident. And that means, it was simply meant to be.

Disclaimer: Nope nopey nope nope!

Summary: Deep from within my tearful eyes, your unchanging self is reflected. How far does this world extend? When will the tales of this age come to an end? Even on cold, stormy nights, I search for you endlessly. Tell me, oh wind, which traverses the sea. Our prayers will cross through time. _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife._

Forever Star-crossed

By Kino Lady of the Divine

__

Chapter 6

Si alza il vento

Parte 2

"Matau, the atmosphere in the town feels… different." Vakama called to his friend from Cielo.

"I heard about it from my father," Matau called back, "In order to capture the Blue Typhoon, the Archduke has declared martial law. My father wasn't informed, either."

"I'm going into the city!"

"Vakama, you must not go!"

Matau and his mount, Fiametta, zoomed past Vakama and Cielo, halting them from going any further.

"Calm down." Matau pleaded. "I told you, the Blue Typhoon is a rebel who has defied your father! I will not allow you to risk your life for some radical. I do not think this is right, either. You know what will happen to you if you disobey the Archduke once again. It will not matter to anyone, even if you are his son. Bear with it for now, then, when you become the Archduke, you can create a new era for us all."

Vakama kept silent and glared down at the rooftops below.

* * *

The crowd around the captured Matoran had only gotten larger, much to the Vahki's dislike. For them, it meant they had to actually _watch_ the Matoran and not just hold them off if they attack.

The Matoran's sad faces looked on, hoping, wishing, that their family members would be released.

Matoro looked on in the same longing, but not to the prisoners, but to the crowd.

_We're all prisoners to Montague. We're nothing but a nuisance to him and the other nobles. Maybe his son can change this city for the better. He** did**_ _save the Blue Typhoon._

His eyes stopped on three faces he recognized. Huki, Onewa and Nuju stood not too far away from him

Nuju spotted him and elbowed Onewa who turned and looked. Smiling, the man dressed in brown walked over, followed by Nuju and Huki.

"I wish to meet the person who protected and raised the hibiscus flower of Metru Nui."

* * *

The sun dipped into the cannels, painting them orange, pink and violet. The activity on the streets had died down and only a few stragglers wouldn't make it past curfew.

Jovan leaned against the wall of a building and to the air and the person hidden in the shadows, he said, "How can you be certain the hibiscus did not wither?"

"I have lived in belief and hope that the hibiscus would be reborn anew some day." the man in the shadows said. "Is the Blue Typhoon the surviving hibiscus?"

"Indeed. We've protected our princess for fourteen years."

"As I thought…"

"I knew I would have to tell you some day soon, Matoro." Jovan said, not looking down. "As representative of the Capulet family, I thank you with the bottom of my heart."

Matoro looked up to see Nuju leaning against the wall not too far away. The white clothed man bowed, a slight smile on his normally emotionless features.

Matoro smiled and him and said, "Then I shall take my leave." To Nuju, he said, "Please relay this to the Blue Typhoon: 'Take care of yourself.'"

"Sir Jovan," Onewa said walking over to his elder, "does that man intend to…"

With one look at Jovan, Onewa had his answer.

* * *

Huki pounded on Nokama's door.

"Nokama, are you in there?" he called. He voice held none of the usual tones it normally did.

"Yes," she said, "I'm coming down now."

Huki waited until she opened the door.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her blue eyes innocent as ever.

"Grandpa went to see the doctor."

Nokama pushed passed him, her skirts brushing the floor. She nearly bumped into the elder Matoran.

"What's wrong? What's going on in the city?" she demanded.

"Nothing for you to worry about now." his voice was hard and cold.

She ran upstairs and quickly changed into Aka, grabbing Huki on her way down.

The two dashed madly through Lhikan's theater. When the two passed him, he uttered not a word.

Running after them and trying to call them back, Vhisola said, "It's too dangerous to out at this hour. Come back!"

"I'll come back soon!" Aka called back to her.

"Wait!" Vhisola hiked up her skirts and ran to follow them. "I'm coming too!"

* * *

Matoro watched his two daughters sleep. They were so innocent and sweet. He knew they would grow up to be beautiful and kind women.

"It's calmed down." his wife said. She smiled at the sight of their girls. "I wonder how long this chaos will last."

"If we leave the city," he said, "then we can move someplace nice for them to grow up. Someplace that doesn't have so much violence. I want them to grow up carefree."

"I suppose you're right."

"You should go and get some rest."

He gently took her hand, the one he had placed his wedding ring on ten years ago. Matoro looked down and found her ring finger bear.

__

She knows then.

"I love you." he said, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

She watched him go and waited until he was far away to let out a sob she had held back.

* * *

Nokama, Huki and Vhisola followed the many chute systems the city had. They stopped to gather their breath.

It was then the sixteen year old girl noticed a glow from the center of the city.

"What's that?" she asked.

"No!" Vhisola said when the younger girl ran off. "Nokama!"

They didn't stop until they had reached the cause of the glow. The sight terrified Nokama.

_All of those Matoran… They're… they're going to… to** kill**_ _them!_

"Why are they going to be killed?" she demanded. "You know, don't you, Huki? Why?"

"They were Matoran mistaken for the Blue Typhoon and arrested."

"That can't be!"

She turned, tears started to leak from her blue eyes, blurring everything, and ran to the stairs that lead down to the chaos below.

Nuju stood there blocking her way.

"Endure it, please." Onewa pleaded, walking up from behind the white clothed man. "If you went, we are greatly outnumbered, we would not stand a chance."

"We… we won't know unless we don't try."

Nokama started to run past them, but Nuju backhanded her, sending her to the ground.

"While you were focusing on that noble's son," he said coldly, "you fled reality and ignored the city." He touched his right eye, the one with the long, scar over it. "I did not sacrifice myself for such a foolish princess."

Onewa held out a hand, offering it to help her up.

"We have waged this country's future by protecting you." he said calmly. "Please understand, we all care about you. You are important to us, to loose you will be a tragedy for us all."

The pleading cries of the captured Matoran reached their ears. Nokama listened, her heart breaking with each call. Her mind told her that she shouldn't do anything, but her heart told her it was her duty to protect these poor folk.

She began to walk in another direction, away from Onewa and Nuju. Two gentle but firm hands stopped her.

"Doctor?" she blinked, rubbing the tears away.

"You are exactly the person I believed you would be." he said, meeting her eyes. 'this is not the time nor place for you to risk your life. For the future of Metru Nui."

He let go of her and ran. It was then Nokama understood what he was going to do.

"Wait!" she barely managed, before she fell to the ground and lost conscious.

* * *

As he ran, Matoro tied on cape and mask of the Blue Typhoon.

__

No one else should have to risk their lives…

He jumped and landed atop the structure that held the captured Matoran.

"There he is!"

"Our savior!"

"The Blue Typhoon!"

* * *

****

Kino: And that's all I can write without crying right now. I'm sorry part two is short, but you try watching the episodes as your writing without bursting into tears! Another, do not— and I mean this— stay at Sarah's house for a sleepover. She sings show tunes to musicals you've never heard of and they get stuck in your head.


	8. Speranza

****

Kino: (sniffle) I've been sick the past two days, so I really haven't gotten to putting this up. I wanted to get this up at, like, six in the morning, however, it turned out I couldn't get it up due to computer issues.

Disclaimer: I annoy you, don't I?

Summary: Deep from within my tearful eyes, your unchanging self is reflected. How far does this world extend? When will the tales of this age come to an end? Even on cold, stormy nights, I search for you endlessly. Tell me, oh wind, which traverses the sea. Our prayers will cross through time. _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife._

Forever Star-crossed

By Kino Lady of the Divine

__

Chapter 7

Speranza

As he ran, Matoro tied on cape and mask of the Blue Typhoon.

__

No one else should have to risk their lives…

He jumped and landed atop the structure that held the captured Matoran.

"There he is!"

"Our savior!"

"The Blue Typhoon!"

There he stood, proud, shrouded in a blue cape, hat and mask. The Matoran below looked on with relief and sobbed with joy. Their family members would be spared!

Vahki stood at the ready, flaming arrows notched into place and aimed at the pile of wood drenched in kerosene.

* * *

Above the center of the city, Onewa and Vhisola tended to the unconscious Aka. Her long lashed eyes fluttered open.

"Wha…?" she breathed. "Where's… where's the doctor?"

"Hush," Vhisola said, smoothing out the wig covering her friend's long hair.

"Drink this." Onewa said, holding a flask of something to her lips. Aka drank deeply, ignoring the burning sensation in her chest.

"It will help you wake up." the brunet continued.

"Where's the doctor?" Aka asked again, more awake this time due to the alcoholic beverage she had been given.

Vhisola stood up and looked out to the scene below. Immediately, Aka stood up, disregarding the nauseous sensation sweeping over her. Onewa steadied her swaying form and helped her to the stone railing of the bridge.

At once, the nauseous feeling was gone and her body was numb.

"No…"

* * *

"Release the accused men at once." Matoro demanded in his deep, mighty voice he never knew he even had.

"What was that?" Redunds snarled. "You dare command something of me? No wanted Matoran can make demands!"

"When the true Blue Typhoon has appeared what is the need of the accused ones?"

The crowd agreed with him and urged the Vahki and Redunds to let them go.

"Stop!" Matoro said, holding up a gloved hand. "No Vahki can turn their weapons on helpless Matoran. Are they not to protect Metru Nui's citizens?"

The demands of Matoran accused and gathered overwhelmed Redunds.

"Do not desist!" he ordered. "Keep your lines!"

The crowd gasped as a burning arrow, let loose, grazed Matoro's shoulder.

The doctor winced, doing his best to ignore the searing pain and slap out the small fire on his cape. When the flame on his shoulder was out, he pulled the arrow out from the top of the cage for the accused Matoran. It had buried itself deep enough to stay put, but was not a strong enough flame to set the dry wood on fire.

"My apologize, Blue Typhoon," Redunds chuckled. "I will release these Matoran, seeing as how you are here now. Would you forgive me?"

A Vahki slid the bold out of place and freed the Matoran, who ran out to embrace their families.

"You should show some gratitude for my compassion." Redunds said, smirking up at Matoro. "However, you will not be receiving the same treatment! Once you are a corpse we will unmask you to reveal your true face."

"I'm afraid you will not have the chance." Matoro said, holding the flaming arrow. He held it up, showing the Matoran, the Tahunga and the Vahki. "The Blue Typhoon will vanish here! But a new storm will form and be stronger than I ever was. As sure as rain, a new storm will bring new hope! Embrace that hope and let it stir a storm in your own hearts! If you do this, the world will change, and we will be free! It is the time of freedom."

He dropped the arrow, not watching as it plunged into the kerosene drenched wood, which caught in a second, hiding him behind a wall of flames.

* * *

"Let me go!" Aka cried. "Let go!"

She struggled against the strong arms of Onewa and Nuju, knowing it was in vain. Matoro was gone and she had no hope of seeing his kind face again.

"No!" Nuju said, his voice much more rough than she remembered it being. "We need you more!"

"I'm going to save him! Let me go!"

"It's already too late." Onewa said softly but sternly in her ear.

Her vision was blocked by tears as she fell to her knees gasping of breath as she sobbed.

The large cage that held the accused Matoran was hidden from all sight behind a wall of flames and smoke. All knew they would never see that man again.

* * *

The sight of flames and smoke in the night had drawn unwanted attention of two young nobles.

"It looks bad!" the green clothed noble said over the wind.

"Do you know what it is?" his friend dressed in red and gold asked.

"No. But I can take a wild guess."

The two landed near Redunds, who looked completely surprised by the friends.

"Lord Vakama! Lord Matau!" Redunds gasped. "What brings you here?"

"What is this uproar?" Matau asked.

"What is going on?" Vakama demanded, frowning as a Vahki threw a Matoran to the ground.

"'What,' you ask?" Redunds said dryly. "The death of their great and powerful Blue Typhoon has simply agitated them, is all, nothing for you to fret over."

"The Blue Typhoon is dead?"

"Vakama, please, be calm!" Matau reminded his friend. The Blue Typhoon was still a touchy subject for the two.

"Indeed he is. It was I who brought him to bay, myself." Redunds said bowing. "He abandoned all hope and chose to immolate himself. The Blue Typhoon is dead. This resolves the matter."

Vakama looked at the burning mass in the center, eyes wide in fear and dread, brimmed by tears that he would not shed until he was in the air.

__

Nokama…

He and Matau leapt on their Kewa mounts and headed away from the chaos of the night.

__

He's dead… This means that…

From above, he spotted a form he recognized. Smiling in relief and joy, he and Cielo descended to Aka and her companion, a female.

"Nokama!" he called.

Aka and Vhisola heard the noble approaching on his Kewa and turned, realizing he wasn't alone.

"I am so glad!" Vakama said, sliding off Cielo. Matau landed, but did not dismount, nearby. "You are safe."

"Vakama." Aka said softly, eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"I am relieved." he said, stopping not too far away from her. "I was convinced you were the Blue Typhoon."

"He must be crazy." Matau said to himself. "That puny, little guy being the Blue Typhoon?"

Aka did no meet Vakama's eyes.

"I can't see you any more." she said quietly, so only he would hear.

"What? Why?"

She reached up and pulled her wig off.

Matau, even more baffled, had to blink several times as to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Was that _guy_ really a _girl_?

"Because, I am the true Blue Typhoon."

Vakama watched as she flipped over the railing of the balcony and landed gracefully on the bridge below.

"Nokama!"

* * *

Forcefully, Nokama shoved her Blue Typhoon outfit into a box, before carrying it down to the depths of Lhikan's theater.

"Nokama?" Vhisola asked. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine." the blue haired girl said, heading back to her room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Once, safe in her room, Nokama collapsed on her bed, not caring if her skirts wrinkled or her hair was tousled. She breathed in the scent of her hair and shampoo of her pillow, holding it close to her face.

Underneath her pillow was a handkerchief, the very handkerchief she had made for the one she now wanted out of her life and her thoughts.

She looked at it and sighed.

__

I won't ever give it to him now. He won't forgive me.

* * *

Trumpets blasted as Archduke Teridax Montague and his son entered, taking their seats at the council meeting for nobles.

"Well, well, well!" Iruini said, taking his seat next to Zaktan. "You are having a tough time, Lord Mayor!"

His voice was slurred and hardly understandable due to the amount of alcohol consumption before the meeting.

"Lord Iruini!" Zaktan gasped. "The council is about to be called into session!"

"Order!" Montague said, banging his gavel. "This session has been opened. Our first item to discuss is: The punishment for the Vahki present at the uprisings. Second, the rebellion that is forming that was reported directly to the Vahki. It will cooperate with them and allow citizens to search out restless elements themselves." Vakama looked over to his father, surprised. "These aforementioned provisions are to be the new pillars to support Metru Nui. The above motion is to be passed unanimously."

"I-I object!" came from the crowd.

__

No!

Vakama turned and saw Matau's father standing, fists clenched.

"Doing such a thing is extending the martial law indefinitely!" Zaktan said.

"What is your opinion, Lord Mayor?" Teridax asked, amused. "You seem to know the Matoran well enough, don't you?"

"Resentment towards the Vahki has risen to unprecedented levels." Zaktan said. Vakama noted how many were not paying attention. "Strengthening their authority will not help our given situation! Furthermore, starting a citizens' militia will only split the Matoran into pro- and anti-Vahki factions! It will only fuel this fire!"

Montague waved his hand, signaling he didn't want to hear more. He said, "By virtue of cooperating with the Vahki, they will undoubtedly come to learn the nature of peace and the nature of their protectors. The Lord Mayor seems to be under the false impression that I am trying to suppress the Matoran. But if this city if led astray, is it not the duty of the father to enforce strict discipline? The father must use the whip; even as he is doing it, he weeps. My children have disrupted the order of this fair city, and must be punished by the law!"

He stopped, relaxing before saying, "It seems our Lord Mayor is an ally to the Matoran. If you like them so much, you should become one of them. The House of Zaktan Baldino is hereby stripped of their title and noble status. All in order of this action, rise!"

"I'm sorry." Iruini whispered to his friend, standing up.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Vakama asked his father.

"He was guilty for allowing the uproar to boil over." Archduke Montague said coolly.

"If that is the reason, should the Tahunga of the Vahki not be punished first?"

"At times like these, we nobles must show strength. Tahunga Redunds is a fine Tahunga. We need him right now."

Vakama shuddered and turned down a hall leading away from his father and the mess he had been brought into.

* * *

"The doctor's family don't know, do they?" Huki asked innocently as they floated down a cannel. "That he became the Typhoon and died."

Aka sat facing them, but away from where they were going, deep in her own thoughts. Nuju steered them and Onewa decided to ignore Huki's question.

"Could it be?" someone, a girl, from a bridge asked.

"It's Lord Onewa!" her friend squealed, hugging her bouquet of flowers closer.

"No! Oh, it's true!"

"Please accept these!" a girl next to the cried, tossing miscellaneous flowers down to the boat below.

"My deepest thanks." Onewa said, catching a white one. "Though none of these flowers could compare to your beauty."

The girls squealed in delight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nuju asked.

"Simply allowing beauty its due."

"Please accept these too!" the first girl cried, throwing her own flowers down on them when they reached the other side. Following in suit, the second girl threw her own.

One landed on Nuju's head. The man in all white simply snarled and shook his head.

"Look here!" he barked. "We have a vital mission! You know that!"

"Matoran need to replenish their hearts." Onewa said "Nu-oo-ju!"

"Don't you dare touch me! You're disgusting!"

"Look, even your skin needs replenishing."

Aka snapped out of her daze watched the two with Huki, both struggling to hide their amusement in the simple fight the two commonly shared.

"What are you babbling about?" Nuju asked.

_What can I possibly say to Matoro's family?_

_

* * *

_****

Kino: Um, most of the next chapter is action packed, so look forward to it.


End file.
